Back in 1944
by That-One-Daywalker
Summary: What happens when two of the greatest students at Hogwarts are chosen to go back to change the hands of time? Mistakes will be made, people will die, and evil could possibly still prevail. This is the journey Back to 1944.
1. The Prologue

"We have to leave 'Mione! We aren't safe here!" Draco yelled with tears streaming down his face. Every tear landed on his black shirt. "It's not over yet, Draco!" I whimpered grabbing his hand to pull him along with me. The wind was whipping furiously around us. "He's coming!" He cried. Draco grabbed my other hand and pulled me tight against his chest. He pulled the time-turner around us and quickly spun it three times. We landed on white, cold snow in Hogsmead cradled together. The time-turner stated that we were in 1998, finally. I finally felt safe realizing Draco still had his arms wrapped tightly around me. But, then the utter devastation of what had happened brought me to tears. "It's alright", Draco cooed, rocking me back and forth, "Nothing is going to hurt you now Hermione." My heart started to race. "Nothing will touch you when you are with me Hermione Granger. Nothing."


	2. Please, trust me!

"But, Professor, this is absolutely absurd! I do not agree with your decision one bit!" Draco said hysterically running his fingers throughout his white locks. "Mr. Malfoy, this was not my decision to make. This was Dumbledore's plan in the first place! How dare you question his knowledge! If this task is far too much for you, I can ask someone else to go. But I highly doubt Dumbledore will like that." Professor McGonagall said clapping her hands together. I winced at the noise because it was so late at night and my reactions were weak. "What do you have to say about this, Miss. Granger? "McGonagall said as she turned to me in desperate need of a good answer from me. I paused and gathered all the information she just told Malfoy and I. Then, I looked up at her, then at Malfoy and then back at her and pursed my lips together. "I think it is a hard task to be honest. But, Malfoy and I can do it. I know we can. With our skill we can do many things." "We do not have enough skill to outsmart Tom Riddle, Granger! I don't care how cunning I am or how much of a know-it-all you are, we can't do this!" Draco yelled getting his bags. "Draco, please," McGonagall cried trying to stop him." We just had a war you two! Hundreds of innocent people died! Now you want to risk your best student's lives by making us go back and stop Tom Riddle? This is ridiculous!" Draco said walking out the door. McGonagall ran after him and so did I. "Mr. Malfoy, please. Do it for the sake of all the people who died…"McGonagall murmured folding her arms across her chest. "We can save them by doing this, Draco," I said grabbing my time-turner out of my purse, "We can do this. I know we can, Draco. Trust me, because I trust you." Draco turned around and held his bags tightly, "Okay. I'll do it as long as we don't die or have to become death-eaters. I refuse to do that again." I smiled and looked over at Professor who was grinning," I'm so happy you two are going!" She clapped her hands together," Your backs will meet you there, so do not worry. Albus is waiting for you two, he'll explain everything. Miss Granger, I presume you know the procedure for the use of the time-turner? Three spins." I looked at Draco and motioned him towards me. He walked over and stood face to face with me. He'd always been taller than me. I wrapped the time-turner around our necks and held out my hand," We need to hold hands to make sure we both make it to 1944 together. No harm, I won't bite too hard." Draco took my hand and I spun the time-turner. "Oh! Tell Albus I said hello!" Professor exclaimed joyfully as I hit the third spin of the time-turner. The last thing I saw before our trip was Draco's grey eyes. Was that hope I saw? It couldn't have been… Or was it?


	3. Cold Snow

I hit cold, hard, snowy gravel, and Merlin did it hurt! I looked around for Mal-_ Draco_, and he was nowhere to be seen. I looked down at my neck and saw that the time-turner was not on it. I fumbled around in my purse and didn't find it there either… "What am I going to do?" I murmured, trying not to get too hysterical. I looked in the snow and didn't find the time-turner. I stood up and started to look for Draco. '**He can't be in 1998 still, it's not possible.**' I thought to myself. "Granger! Where the bloody-hell are you?" A voice yelled from the forbidden forest. "Draco! Draco, where are you?" I screamed running towards the voice, "I'm coming, don't worry!" I literally ran straight into Draco, or a tree. I'm not too positive on what. All I know is that I was knocked out… How great, we just now got here and my inner klutz appears… Marvelous,** just marvelous**.

* * *

><p><span>Merlin's beard<span> did I have a splitting headache or what…" Damn tree…" I murmured under my breath getting up from the ground. I felt around, "What soft grass. Wait a second… I'm in a bed. "My eyes shot open and I looked around me to see that I was in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. It didn't look much different from my time. I tried to stand up when I felt a soft touch caress my arm. "Now, we don't need to be doing that, Hermione. Do we?" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see no other than Albus Dumbledore, sitting next to him was Draco who was holding my purse and had the time-turner in his hands. "Dumbledore! You're here! And alive! And-'' ''Hermione dear, sit! You are far too weak to be up right now. Your medicine hasn't had time to adjust inside of you!" Dumbledore said sitting me down slowly. I looked at him and Draco with a smile and laid back, relaxing. "You two are so grown up. I can't believe it. We have so much to cover!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands and sitting down. "He's already told me everything 'Mione. You'll hate it." Draco said grabbing a pillow and holding it tightly against his chest.

"Miss. Granger, this is for the best. I swear to it. It's the best for both of you two. So, do not be angry or upset with me." Dumbledore said leaning closer to me and holding my hand.

"Okay, what is it? Are we Slytherin's, I'd be fine with that."

"No, my dear Hermione, You and Draco will be sharing a room. But, it is simply out of safety reasons, I promise. And, you two will be Slytherin's because of the reason why you are here. Your bags are upstairs in the room that you will be staying in. It will have everything you need. No classes will be necessary for you two to take because you are being mysterious. We want Tom Riddle to be intrigued by the both of you, especially you, Hermione. "

"Why me, Professor?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. I'm way too nervous for all of this.

"You are the missing link to Tom Riddle. Excuse me, I have to go. A house elf will show you two to your room. See you two tomorrow." He said getting up and motioning a house elf towards us," Oh, and sleep well." He said with a wink.

The house elf held out a hand to both Draco and I," To the room Mr. and Mrs.?" He said with a smile. "Yes sir," Draco said grabbing the house elf's hand and looking at me. I grabbed the house elf's hand and before I knew it we were standing in a beautiful room, with huge windows and bookcases and chairs, and **one bed**…

* * *

><p>The house elf left Draco and me alone. "Well," Draco said with a smile, "I suppose it's time to unpack our bags." He started to unpack and so did I. This room was so lovely. I honestly think I'm going to enjoy myself even under the circumstances. My un-packing was done and I turned around to see Draco taking off his shirt. "Bloody-hell, Draco!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him," What are you doing?" I took a step back and just looked at Draco. The light from the fire danced off Draco's pale, muscular chest. "What?" Draco said with a chuckle and threw the pillow back at me, "We need to sleep, don't we?" A lump appeared in my throat, I swallowed it, "Yes. I suppose we do." Draco took of his pants and looked at me, "Then hop in, Granger."<p> 


	4. It's him

I stood in awe of the man who just asked me to hop in the bed with him. Draco wanted me to sleep with him. Not shag, just to sleep. But, of course there would be no life of cuddling in this bed tonight. But, that didn't bother me. I studied Draco's features. They were very appealing, need I say… almost beautiful, or perfect.

"Are you getting in or what, Hermione? We need sleep if we're snooping around The Dark Lord tomorrow," Draco teased with a chuckle. He patted the spot on the bed beside him.

I just stared at him, almost in a daze. I was quite terrified actually, to be sleeping in the same bed as Malfoy, the boy who has hated me all my life until this year. I put my hands in the pocket of my jeans and looked him. Draco pounced off the bed and stood in front of me, "It's alright if this is awkward for you. I understand completely." He sat down next to the fire and grabbed a pillow.

"What are you doing, Draco?" I spat, grabbing his arm to pull him up.  
>"Sleeping?" He said with a chuckle, pulling away from me.<br>"In the floor? Why?" Now, I sounded like an idiot... I ask too many questions.  
>"So you can sleep in the bed, silly," Draco said, stretching out in the floor, along with a yawn.<br>"Are you sure that's alright?" I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
>"Promise," Draco said with a smile.<p>

And so that night, I slept in the comfy bed while Draco was on the floor in front of the fire.

* * *

><p>"So many things can change in the blink of an eye. Good becomes evil, evil becomes death. That is the case with our young Tom Riddle. He's bitter, upset and infuriated. But, I haven't the slightest idea who made him this way, or why he chooses this path of life. Hermione, Draco, I need you two to dig into his mind and find out what his heart truly feels. This task shall be hard. But, I chose you two for a reason," Dumbledore said as we sat in his classroom the morning after Draco and I got to 1944.<p>

"Sir, when will we meet him?" Draco said sternly, tensing up.  
>"Draco, there is no need to be scared of him. He is just a boy. Tom should be somewhere around the school. But, there's no need to worry about him today, today you two need to rest. Time traveling takes a lot out of one," Dumbledore smiled, motioning us out of the room, "Go, and rest you two. Come to dinner tonight though! You will sit with me."<p>

* * *

><p>Draco and I walked down to the Great Hall's entrance when he turned to me, "This is so odd going back into here. Isn't it?" "Yeah, I suppose it is." I giggled.<p>

We walked in and everyone started to watch us, whispering.

Then I saw _him_. His dark eyes are the first thing I saw. I then studied his face, every detail of his pale bone structure. I marveled at the beauty sitting in front of me. He had this kind of smirk on his face that would give ANY woman chills. Then I realized who he was. _Tom Riddle._


	5. Darkness

That night was a blur. I felt as if I were floating or dreaming or not living the entire night. I was nervous, yet excited. My mind hurt, to be honest. I didn't think at all, I don't believe. I felt like a complete and utter jumbled up mess. I don't understand it. I really don't remember that night. The only two things I remember were_ his_ dark eyes looking up at where Draco and I were sitting, it was like_ he_ wanted to catch my eye and scare me. I don't know… All I do know is I remember I'd look at Draco in fear but he'd look back with sincerity, and it calmed me, honestly. I know someone carried me up the stairs because I was asleep. All I do know is that I hate the way the atmosphere feels when_ he's_ in the same room as me. And it was like as if _he_ wanted me to be afraid…** I don't take that lightly.**

* * *

><p>It's been one month since Draco and I have been in the 1944 perspective of Hogwarts and it seems as if <em>Tom Riddle<em> has gone unnoticed. That and I have been honestly trying to make sure_ he_ doesn't come around again because I don't like that feeling I get when _he's_ in the room. The past two weeks have brought Draco and me a lot closer. It's so great that we don't hate each other anymore. If we did, this all would be so incredibly awkward.

* * *

><p>Draco and I sat in the library fiddling around for books on black magic, or anything dark. We had tea and good laughs talking about how funny it was when Harry almost got caught in the library our first year when he came snooping around trying to find some books. Draco kept laughing. He had the greatest laugh, and an amazing smile to go with it.<p>

"Draco Malfoy! Never bring that up again!" I cackled, playfully hitting him with a book.  
>"What, Hermione? Don't want me to talk about your crush you had on Weasel?" He chuckled.<br>"No! That was sixth year! Never again! Ever! He and Lavender are perfectly fine now! You are mental to bring that up around a girl, especially me!" I giggled, tossing a book at him.  
>"Hey now!" He exclaimed, catching the book, "Granger, you are completely mental!"<br>"Never! I am-""Excuse me," A voice said from behind us. Draco and I turned around and saw a tall, not to skinny not too muscular, dark headed boy. Then _his_ eyes met mine.  
><span>It was him.<span>

"I am in need of one of the books that you have. I believe that you are holding in," _He_ said looking at me with a smirk on his face.  
>"Uhmm… Alright," I said handing him the book in my hand.<br>"How rude of me," _He_ said reaching for the book. When _he_ grabbed it his hand touched mine, which sent chills down my spine,"I haven't even introduced myself to you. **I am Tom Riddle.** I am a sixth year here at Hogwarts. I am a Slytherin." _He_ smiled and bowed to Draco and I.  
>"Nice to meet you, Tom. I am Draco Malfoy. I'm a Sltherin also." Draco said shaking Tom's hand.<br>"It is such a pleasure to meet a Malfoy." Tom said looking at me. _He_ grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it," And who is this beautiful young lady?" _He_ said with a wink.  
>"I am Hermione Granger, I am a Slytherin and a Muggle-born witch," I said gritting my teeth into a smile.<br>"A muggle-born?" Tom said with a ridiculous smile on his face.  
>"Yes." Draco said wrapping his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled.<br>Tom looked seemed as if it bothered him when Draco put his arm around me. Odd.  
>"We will be going now. Nice to meet you, Tom." Draco said pulling me out of the library quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>We run up to our room in silence. When we got to the door we ran inside and caught our breath.<br>"I'm never letting you around him again." Draco said bitterly.  
>"Why? That's our job Draco! We have to stop him!" I said getting closer to him. He put his hands on my face," He will hurt you Hermione. I don't know what I would do if I just let him hurt you."<p> 


	6. Lumos

It's been two months, two grueling months that Draco and I have been searching to find out more about Tom Riddle's master plan. We've gotten absolutely nowhere. Tom Riddle is just a regular teenage boy who likes to flirt with girls and read books. He doesn't seem evil the least bit and its killing Draco and I.

I walked down the hallway to go to the library. I said my usual _'hello's'_ to everyone and stopped by Dumbledore's office for our regular morning tea. It was just a regular Thursday.  
>Draco was upstairs in our room sleeping since he sleeps in the floor at night. When I get up and leave in the morning he moves to the bed. It's a ritual now since its March.<p>

I can't believe we've been here since September. September. That's mental.

I told Dumbledore my goodbye's and walked back up the steps. I somehow stumbled upon a vacant hallway.  
>It was dark; the walls looked as if a war had happened. I walked down the hallway to see if I could find a way out. There wasn't a way out. I was trapped in this hallway. Then a door appeared in front of me.<br>"The Room of Requirement…" I smiled.  
>I reached for the door and opened it up.<br>As I walked in I got very cold.

Like a really_ eerie kind of cold._

"Lumos," I whispered holding my wand up in the pitch black room.  
>A dark figure moved in front of me. Startled, I jumped back and sucked in my breath.<br>"Who's there?" I murmured stepping back farther away from the figure. But the figure moved closer.  
>"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't hurt you." A voice said, reassuring me.<p>

**Wait.**

I know that voice.

I put my wand near the figure and saw_ Tom Riddle. He had a smirk on his face._

My heart sank to the floor along with my stomach. I tried to run but couldn't. It was like I was frozen. I needed Draco. I needed him so bad.

"Wh… What do you need, Tom?" I spat holding my wand to him.

"I need you, Hermione. That's what I need. You." He moved closer to me, breathing on my face. His breath smelled like tea and peppermint. Tom smelled like warm cologne. It was nice.

"You what? I'm a mudblood though…" I whispered feeling tears forming in my eyes.

Tom held out a hand to me, and as if I were brainwashed I took his warm hand.

Tom led me out the door and into the hallway and down it. I never took my eyes off of him. I don't know what came over me.

Before I knew it we were in a bedroom.

It was simple and masculine. It looked like something the Tom Riddle would sleep in.

And then everything went downhill from then on.


	7. Bare

Tom moved closer to me, he studied my every terrified move I made away from him. A bookcase stopped me from moving any farther away from him. He moved closer to me. Chest to chest. His breath on my neck made me cringe.  
>I paused, as if time stopped. I studied his handsome face. His jaw structure reminded me of Draco's. His dark eyes had a tent of red igniting them. Tom Riddle almost seemed like a perfect person. How could something so beautiful be so evil…?<p>

My trance broke. "Go away, Tom…_ Please_." I whimpered, trying to push him away from me. He grabbed my hands and yanked me closer to him.

My head dug into his neck, he moaned as my breath hit his neck.  
>"I can't do that, Hermione. I need you," He said in a low moan.<br>"Why? Why me, Tom?" I said trying to pull away, which wasn't smart.

He grabbed me tighter than before and stuck his hand into my jeans. He moaned as he traced my knickers.  
>"Damn, Hermione. I need to get into you." Tom said in a moan, almost a growl.<br>"No! Please, no!" I screamed as he threw me on the bed.

He took off his white button up and threw it on the couch behind the bed and got on top of me.

"You know you like it, Hermione. You know that you want me. What_ virgin_ wouldn't?" Tom said unbuttoning my shirt.

"Noooo! **NO**!" I screamed loudly.

_"Hermione.."_ A familiar voice said from what seemed to be a mile away.

'I know that voice,' I thought to myself.

_"Hermione!"_ The voice said.

I shut my eyes to try and block Tom out.

Then they shot open.

I saw grey eyes, and Draco's_ perfect_ face.

He looked terrified, but was cooing me.

"It's okay Hermione, it was just a dream. I'm right here. **No one** can hurt you." He said cradling me. My sweaty face was laying on his bare chest.

I sat up and looked around.

I_ had_ only been dreaming…** But it felt so real.**  
>I was so terrified that I didn't move after that, didn't speak.<p>

"Come on, 'Mione. I'm taking you to Dumbledore." Draco said picking me up.

* * *

><p>Draco carried me down the steps to Dumbledore's sleeping quarters. He made sure I was close as possible to him the whole walk there.<br>I felt so safe in his arms. The kind of safe you feel when you get Goosebumps _all over_ your body.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, He wants you. Tom Riddle is in need of you. And, you can't let him have you. He's ruthless. He's vile." Dumbledore said as he paced around Draco and I. "You're far too fragile, Miss. Granger."<p>

"He can't do much to me…" I coughed out.

Dumbledore abruptly stopped and stared at me.

He ran over to Draco and I and said," Hermione. He needs a virgin sacrifice to make his first horocrux. _And that is you."_


End file.
